


Première pensée

by siriuseli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Poe est un super ami, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, et un énorme shipper Finnrey
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuseli/pseuds/siriuseli
Summary: Après que la résistance se soit enfuie de Crait, Rey, pensive, se retrouve à observer Finn en se posant des questions sur leur relation et sur ce qu'elle ressent envers lui.Poe, en bon ami, l'aide à y voir plus clair.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Première pensée

Poe se sentait... serein.

Aujourd'hui, la Résistance avait beaucoup perdu : de nombreux vaisseaux, sans parler de leur croiseur stellaire, le Raddus, ainsi que de nombreux combattants et l'aide que certains systèmes avaient promis.

Mais malgré cela, Poe se sentait bizarrement calme.

Il discutait vivement avec C'ai Threnalli, un de ses amis pilote quand il _l'_aperçut assise sur l'une des banquettes du Faucon. Elle tenait dans ses mains un sabre laser brisé en deux et regardait d'un air abattu Finn. Ce dernier discutait avec d'autres membres de la Rébellion tout en jetant des coups d’œil à Rose, encore inconsciente. Poe finit rapidement sa conversation avec l'Abednedo en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne fit attention à lui que quand elle le sentit s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"-Hey, fit le pilote.

-Hey

-J'avais une question... commença-t-il maladroitement. Comment Finn et toi vous êtes rencontrés ?"

Elle retourna sa tête pour regarder à nouveau leur ami en commun et, Poe faillit ne pas le remarquer, mais un léger sourire se forma au coin des lèvres ainsi qu'une lueur d’espièglerie apparut dans ses yeux.

"Disons que... ce n'était pas une rencontre très amicale au début, lâcha-t-elle avec un rire timide. J'étais avec BB-8 quand il a aperçut Finn... avec ta veste. Il m'a dit qu'il ne connaissait pas celui qu'il la portait et en a déduit que Finn l'avait volé. Et..." Elle s'arrêta dans son récit, ne sachant vraiment pas comment expliquer la suite. Elle finit quand même par avouer :

"Je... je l'ai poursuivis à travers toute la place, jusqu'à le coincer... je lui ai fais un peu mal", admit-elle en rougissant, jetant un regard à la fois désolé et honteux à Poe. Mais ce dernier, au grand étonnement de Rey, lâcha un petit rire surpris, impressionné par le courage et la bravoure de l'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves. Ce son son léger et joyeux redonna un peu de confiance à la jeune jedi et elle continua son récit.

"On... on a vécu beaucoup de choses après... Des événements assez agités, le genre qui rapprochent les gens", finit-elle plus bas, redirigeant son regard vers Rose.

Poe observa les traits du visage de la fille assise à côté de lui. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable et fatiguée à ce moment-là, le pilote se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu vivre pour en arriver là. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, c'est qu'elle venait de la lointaine planète Jakku, qu'elle était proche de Finn et qu'elle était sensible à la force. Mais malgré le fait qu'il ne sache que très peu sur elle, il était sûr d'une chose : Finn avait besoin d'elle.

Il se souvint du désespoir dans les yeux de l'ancien stormtrooper quand il avait demandé des nouvelles son amie. A peine sorti d'un coma, il se souciait plus du bien de son amie que du sien.

"Tu sais, dit Poe en retrouvant l'attention de la personne assise à côté de lui, tu es la première chose auquel il a pensé."

Cette révélation l'a pris au dépourvu et elle s'assit plus droitement d'un coup. Elle jeta à Poe un regard confus, ce qui le força à continuer :

"Quand il s'était réveillé, il s'était plus ou moins perdu dans le hangar du Raddus et il avait encore sa tenue du médicentre, déclara le pilote avec un léger rire. La première question qu'il m'a posé, c'était pour savoir où tu étais et si tu allais bien."

Rey sentit son cœur louper un battement. Elle ne savait mettre les mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, que ce soit en Basic ou même dans n'importe quelle autre langue qu'elle connaissait, en fait.

Sur Ahch'To, le soir avant de s'endormir, elle s'imaginait ce que ses amis pouvaient bien faire au même moment, et surtout si Finn allait bien et s'il était enfin réveillé. Elle s'imaginait leurs retrouvailles et tout ce qu'ils auraient à dire à l'autre. Au final, leur réunion fut comme elle l'avait espéré, mais ils ne se sont pas parlés du tout. Rey voulait tout lui dire, tout ce qui s'était passé : elle avait besoin de tout lui dire. Elle voulait aussi tout entendre de ce qu'il avait vécu quand elle était partie, et qu'il lui parle de la jeune ouvrière qui l'a accompagné dans cette aventure. Elle a faillit demander à BB-8 quand elle lui réparait son antenne mais s'est retenue, préférant l'apprendre par Finn lui-même.

Elle observa le concerné au loin, qui continuait de converser avec le Sullustéen avec un sourire -ce sourire, doux et honnête- que Rey aimait tant.

Voyant que sa nouvelle amie était coincée dans ses pensées, Poe décida de la laisser tranquille. Avant de partir, il lui donna une rapide accolade en lui donnant ce conseil :

"Va le voir."

Puis il se leva et la laissa seule.

BB-8, ayant discrètement suivi la conversation, s'approcha de la jeune fille en lui rétorquant que Poe avait raison. Rey ria devant l'entêtement du petit droïde orange et blanc jusqu'à stopper dès qu'il lui annonça que Finn avait essayé de prendre l'une des navettes de sauvetage du croiseur stellaire pour venir la chercher. Puis l'adorable robot lui donna le même conseil que son pilote et maître puis partit rejoindre ce dernier.

Finalement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les rangements du Faucon pour y déposer délicatement les deux morceaux du sabre brisé, puis rejoint Finn, qui discutait encore avec son compagnon de l'escadron Rouge. Il abandonna sa conversation dès qu'il l'a vit et l’accueillit avec un grand et doux sourire timide et s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire une longue embrassade. Rey sentit tous ses sentiments négatifs s'envoler à nouveau, c'était comme retourner à la maison, mais pas comme sur Jakku. Là, c'était un sentiment confortable, elle avait l'impression qu'une pièce manquante d'elle-même lui était revenue.

Elle voulait à jamais rester dans les bras de Finn.


End file.
